


Passionate kiss

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Wolfram wont tell each other what they feel. so whta will happen when Wolfram reads the love poems Yuri has written for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate kiss

Yuri's pov

I thought that I would never fall in love. But, after meeting Wolfram I knew that I would fall in love with him. When they told me that we were engaged and that the engagement couldn't be dissolved, I was happy and then sad, because I knew, that no matter what he said, he would never fall in love with me. I loved everything about him. Even when he is a prat or jealous. I think that he is cute. Of course, I would never tell him that I found him cute. I would rather die than say it.

When it was his birthday, I bought him a cute necklace in the shape of a half heart and the words 'I love you' engraved in it. I didn't sing my name. even though I had the other half, I never wore it when I was in my kingdom. But, when I was back at Earth I wore the other half of the heart that had the words: 'I will love you for ever Wolfram. I will never stop loving you even if you don't love me back.'

When I went back in my lovely kingdom, I put the necklace carefully into a box with a heart shape upon it. If someone who didn't know what was the keyhole, they would never be able to open it. A small ring I wore as a necklace that had hidden behind it's gemstone a heart was the key. You just had to press it to the heart.

The keyhole and the key were words that I could never say. The words were 'You are the only one with the key of my heart Wolfram'. When I saw him wearing the necklace I gave him I was happy, but I would never show it in front of him. I knew that he wanted to make me jealous, but all I showed was indifference. As I put another love poem inside the box, I thought back to my beautiful fiancé.

Wolfram's pov

I thought that when I fell in love that it would be with a girl. But, fate decided to make my love a boy and my fiancé. When we became engaged, my heart was almost bursting with excitement. I was engaged to my love! Though, I would never say those words to my love.

When I found a necklace near my bed, I knew it was from him, but I never said anything. I wore it and I am sure he thought that I was trying to make him jealous. When he put his half necklace in the box, I thought that he was over me. But I saw him wearing it again just before he went back to Earth, and I knew that he thought I wouldn't love him back.

When I saw him starting putting some heart shaped papers in the box, I was curious, and I opened the box with my key. The key was hid into the engagement ring he gave me. I opened it and I saw that they were love poems for me. I read them all, but the three I loved the most was the one that said:

I'm a black angel in love,

you're my heart,

you're my soul,

I need you...

like I need the air I breath...

I don't have a heart,

I gave it to you long ago.

you're my life,

you're my love.

you're the light in my darkness,

the one I live for.

light and dark,

the opposite teams,

a forbidden love,

qualified as a sin.

but I only want you,

and if I die for you,

so mote it be,

for I wont live with out you,

my angel…

(AN/ I believe that this poem is the most suitable because Yuri has black hair and I think that he is an angel (in my thoughts he has wings) so he is a black angel in love. If you want to use any of my poems, you can ask me. I will not say no but you have to ask me. This poem is named Sin)

I saw you,

standing there,

smiling at me.

I fell in love with you,

At first site.

I will protect you,

and I will love you.

Be with me,

for I wont let you go.

You're my love...

you're my soul...

you're my heart...

you're my life...

and my angel...

(AN/ This poem was written while I was thinking my crush. It's name is My angel.)

I was hopping to caught a glimpse of you,

When I saw you crying.

I couldn't leave you alone,

But I had to try…

Because I know…

That if I say I love you…

You will hate me.

So, when you tackled me to the ground,

And kissed me,

I couldn't hold it in,

I kissed you back.

My heart was ready to burst.

When I asked you why you were crying,

You said that you had heard a girl saying that she had fucked me.

Tears were running down your face again,

And something in my heart snapped,

And whispered to my mind,

Words about a girl dying.

I kissed you hard,

And left you gasp for breath.

I told you in a voice that sent shivers down your back,

That I would never fuck anyone besides you…

That I would never love another but you…

And we shared a passionate kiss,

That held all of our passion,

All of our fire,

All of our love.

(AN/ This poem's name is Passionate kiss. It was written for this fic)

I had tears in my eyes when I finished reading it. And then, I heard Yuri's voice.

Normal pov

"Wolfram? Is it you?" Yuri's sleepy voice called. Yuri opened the light and saw Wolfram holding the love poems he wrote and the tears in his eyes and he panicked. What if Wolfram didn't love him and started hating him? His thoughts were stopped when he was tackled by a crying Wolfram.

"What is wrong Wolfram?" Wolfram sniffed and said through tears and sobs: "Why didn't you tell me that you love me? Or showed any signs of your feelings? I love you as well, but I wouldn't have told you that if I hadn't read the poems. Damn it Yuri, I love you so much that it hurts…" The rest of his words were cut off by Yuri's lips that drove his into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too my Wolfram. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would hate me…" Wolfram kissed Yuri and after a long dance of tongues they stopped kissing. That night was spent by the two lovebirds telling each other words of love and eventually, falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day, Yuri asked Wolfram's mum if she could organize their wedding to be during this weak, and after hearing an ear piercing scream, Yuri and Wolfram had to hear Wolfram's mother wedding plans.

Even though, it was a long weak, the two of them were happy. After three years of marriage, they adopted three girls and two boys and lived happily ever after.


End file.
